Niño Soldado
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Hace tres años Roy Mustang perdió a su esposa,sin un objetivo o meta no puede más que pensar en lo que perdió. Como un Niño Soldado Edward no ha conocido más que el dolor, miedo y la desesperación; cuando consigue escapar hacia Amestris se le ofrece una nueva oportunidad, cuando sus caminos se cruzan, quizás descubran algo más que la esperanza y encuentren el amor. Roy/Ed.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA PARTE**

 **NIÑO SOLDADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **UN HOMBRE ENVIDIOSO**

Con el tiempo el dolor se iría, Roy Mustang le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y el intento de encontrar el sentido a esa frase. Ha habido innumerables veces durante los últimos tres años y lo único que había conseguido era sí mismo fue autocompasión. El tiempo no había mermado sus heridas, ni siquiera las suavizó, al contrario, las había vuelto afiladas y puntiagudas. Cada vez que salía a la calle y veía un matrimonio feliz con un niño pequeño, la bilis se subía por la garganta y enturbiaba el resto de su día y noche. Entonces llamaba a una amiga amiga o conocida, quedaba para cenar algo y una plácida noche de sexo lo envolvía en un frenesí de placer carnal. No era amor, pero era mejor que nada. La soledad y el dolor eran los amantes de los vicios que se negaban a marcharse, pero a los que podían apaciguar con otras compañías.

Apagó el cigarrillo y tomó el asiento de su carrito la bolsa de regalo para Elisia, la hija de su mejor amigo, Maes.

Era una pequeña bribona de mejillas regordetas y grandes ojos escurridizos que siempre insistía en besarlo.

Cenaba con los Hughes al menos una vez a la semana desde hace años, una rutina que ni la enfermedad y muerte de Riza había cambiado. Ellos fueron lo más parecido a una familia que le quedaba en el mundo, excluyendo a las mujeres que heredaron el prostíbulo donde su Madre adoptiva lo hizo desde su adolescencia. También les consideramos parte de su familia de manera a decir verdad, pero en otro sentido.

Sin Maes y Glaciar para después de la muerte de Riza probablemente se haya alejado de morir o quizás algo así como menos melodramático, se haya limitado a un tiro en la cabeza y se haya despedido de este pútrido mundo.

A veces se siente como un personaje melodramático en las manos de un mal escritor.

Tocó a la puerta un tiempo antes de que Maes saliera a recibirlo.

-Tienes el aspecto de un hombre desahuciado - comentó su amigo medio broma, medio en serio.

-Y no me siento mucho mejor. He estado haciendo cálculos, si Riza no había muerto, el bebé acabaría de cumplir dos años de edad hace algunos días. Y cuando me dirigí para comprar este regalo para Elysia ...

-Roy, no te quedes allá afuera. Te vas a helar, querido-interrumpió Glaciar cargando una bandeja con un enorme pastel rumbo a la cocina.

-Sólo estaba sintiendo la lástima de mi mismo para variar, Glaciar, nada de qué estaba preocupado por Roy quitándole importancia al asunto-. Deja que te ayude con eso al menos, se ve delicioso-. Le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y tomó el pastel.

Se movió con naturalidad por la casa, sus mejores y peores momentos habían transcurrido dentro del cálido hogar de los Hughes.

Elisia corrió a abrazarlo y casi le hizó perder el equilibrio.

Cada vez que la veía lucha contra la sensación de impotencia y odio contra la vida y el destino mismo; pero también invade una sensación de amor y afecto incondicional en su estado más puro.

-¡Tío Roy! - gritó la niña y estiró los brazos para que le tomara en los brazos.

La alzó y dio un giro con ella en el aire, imaginando como si hubiera sido cargado a su pequeño. Riza había anhelado con tanta desesperación un hijo que al final él, qué desde siempre se creyó un lobo solitario terminado por compartir su anhelo.

-¿Cómo te ha portado Elysia?

-Bien, Papá dice que soy la niña más bonita del mundo.

Roy recordó a su amigo años atrás compartiendo en todo el momento y las fotos de su hermosa esposa embarazada y tras el nacimiento de su bebé, de su perfecta y adorable hija recién nacida. Él había sonreído con la ironía en el mejor de los casos, en ocasiones casi lo golpeó. Tras su tragedia personal, su amigo dejado de hacerlo. En ocasiones, Roy se lo agradecía, la mayor parte del tiempo, el dolor que se negaba a marcharse, lo hacía sentir como un discapacitado.

-Te traje un regalo- se dijo agachándose para quedar a nivel y extenderse el bonito oso de peluche blanco que tenía comprado en la tarde.

La niña soltó un grito de emoción antes de salir corriendo a jugar con su nuevo juguete.

-Perdona sus modales, Roy- se disculpó glaciar.

Se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

-Es muy pequeño como para preocuparse por esas cosas, déjanos a los adultos sufrir en pro de las buenas costumbres.

En la otra habitación, escuchó a su amigo junto a Elysia y la envidia lo corre por un segundo, pensó en irse, pero ellos no tenían la culpa de su infelicidad, era alguien que señalaba, tal vez debería ser el destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **UN NIÑO PERDIDO**

—Los resultados en tus pruebas han sido verdaderamente sobresalientes, Edward.

Escuchó las palabras y luchó por procesarlas, le estaban diciendo que era inteligente. ¡Vaya novedad! Que le contaran algo que no supiera. Un chico estúpido no habría sobrevivido ni llegado hasta ese extraño país o quizás sí, un muchacho idiota desaprovecharía la única oportunidad que la vida alguna vez le ofreció. En realidad no había tenido opciones, habría soportado cualquier cosa que le hubieran hecho a él, incluso podría vivir con el recuerdo de su Madre siendo violada y asesinada frente a sus propios ojos siendo un crío de seis años; pero no podría trabajar ni servirles a los hombres que asesinaron a su hermano. Cualquier cosa menos esa. Y entonces había huido. En medio de la noche, sólo con la ropa que traía puesta, sin más pertenencias que sus brazos, piernas y cerebro y su voluntad de morir bajo sus propios términos. Nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos, creyó que moriría en medio del desierto, a través de las heladas montañas, recorriendo los impenetrables bosques. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en un elegante salón, con una señora de aspecto dulce que le recordaba a su Madre y le decía que era un crío inteligente.

—Gracias, Señora.

Intentó forzar algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero decidió que no valía la pena. Hacía mucho que había olvidado cómo expresar algo más que dureza o indiferencia en el mejor de los casos.

—El Estado se encuentra especialmente interesado en ti Edward, están dispuestos a ofrecerte una beca que cubra tus necesidades al cien por ciento como parte de un ambicioso programa.

—¿A cambio de que les sirva el resto de mi vida como un Perro?— le sorprendió la dureza en su voz.

La señora llamada Glacier le sonrió con comprensión antes de asentir y Edward sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, le recordaba tanto a su propia madre.

—Discúlpeme, no quise…— desvió la mirada avergonzado consigo mismo. La Señora Glacier le tomó de la mano y le acarició la palma de las manos con dulzura, hacía tan solo tres meses una respuesta de ese tipo en el Campamento le habría valido que le azotarán hasta quedar inconsciente. Incluso si en ese país tendría que servir a otros, no podría ser peor que desde donde había venido.

—Me gustaría decir que comprendo por lo que estás pasando, Edward, pero estaría mintiendo, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar una fracción del infierno que has debido de atravesar, pero quiero ayudarte. ¿Me crees?

La miró fijamente a los ojos y la preocupación le convenció,

—Lo hago.

—Entonces, permíteme que te platiqué sobre esta propuesta y después tendrás algunos días para tomar una decisión.

Asintió no del todo convencido, pero decidió escucharla. Sin importar de qué se tratará, al menos aminoraría el peso del estigma que cargaba sobre sus espaldas.

Él era un mentiroso…

Él era un ladrón…

Él era un violador…

Él era un asesino…

Él era un niño soldado…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **UNA MUJER TRADICIONAL**

Glacier se consideraba una mujer educada a la antigua, había estudiado Artes en la Universidad aunque jamás estudió nada relacionado con su profesión, leía novelas rosa sin escenas sexuales y se entregaba con devoción a su esposo y su hogar. Pero hacía unos meses sintió que eso no era suficiente, amaba a Hughes y nada la hacía más feliz que su hija, Elysia, pero necesitaba algo más que le diera un sentido más profundo a su vida.

Tras buscar en un par de obras de caridad que no la satisficieron del todo, encontró su labor en una asociación ligada al Estado que se encargaba de recibir a niños, víctimas de la Guerra, en su mayoría huérfanos o cuyos Padres se creían muertos. Criaturas inocentes con las miradas pérdidas y expresiones sin vida. No era sencillo trabajar con esos niños, habían vivido toda su vida en medio de un ambiente hostil y su única manera de protegerse del mundo era a través de la violencia. Pero ella disfrutaba con su trabajo y sentía que estaba haciendo la diferencia. Maes siempre la había apoyado, hasta la discusión de noche.

Tocó el timbre una vez, sabía que Roy estaba en casa, le había llamado antes para decirle que iría a verlo.

Su amigo salió a verla, su ropa estaba limpia y bien planchada, pero su aliento apestaba a alcohol y ni siquiera eran las dos de la tarde. Se preguntó si lo que estaba a punto de pedirle sería una buena idea.

—Sé lo que estás pensando Glacier, y no…todavía no ha llegado el momento para que vaya a Alcohólicos Anónimos. Pasa.

Ella le sonrió e intentó besarlo a modo de saludo, él la evadió cortésmente.

—Es una verdad incuestionable que nadie quiere besar a un alcohólico.

La casa estaba limpia y ordenada, él alzó una ceja con escepticismo y ella rió.

—Lo siento, me gustaría hacer esto cerca de la entrada por si te enfadas igual que Maes y debo salir corriendo.

—¿Maes y tú discutiendo?— preguntó con ironía recargándose contra la pared—. El fin del mundo debe estar cerca.

—Sabes que estoy trabajando para una Asociación relacionada con los Huérfanos de Guerra.

—Maes me lo contó y me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

—Hasta anoche— Glacier esperó que Roy dijera algo más, pero él la dejo continuar—. Tenemos a un chico, Edward…Edward es un muchacho realmente excepcional, inteligente y amable, superdotado, muy por arriba de la media. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Pero hay algo más?

—La mayoría de nuestros muchachos fueron enviados por sus familias, han pasado por cosas horribles, pero hubo personas que sacrificaron mucho para mantenerlos alejados de lo peor del conflicto. Edward es diferente…

—¿Diferente en un buen o mal sentido?.

—Él es…era un Niño Soldado, no tengo acceso a la información clasificada que ha revelado a otros, sólo sé que él llego sólo hasta Amestris, por sus propios medios, sin ayuda de familiares ni amigos. Toda una proeza para un niño de quince años. Además El Estado le ha ofrecido una beca completa para que estudie cualquier carrera que quiera, ha superado todas las pruebas físicas, mentales y psicológicas con resultados más que sobresalientes.

—Pero ese niño prodigio supongo que tiene algún que otro defecto o no habrías discutido con Maes ni estaríamos hablando de él.

—Edward peleó hace algunos días con algunos muchachos, le rompió el brazo a uno, la pierna a otro y amenazó a otro chico con sacarle los ojos mientras dormía. Comprenderás que no es el muchacho más popular del lugar.

—¿Y dices que pasó las pruebas psicológicas con una nota sobresaliente? Suena como todo un psicópata.

—No son pruebas perfectas.

—No, no lo son, yo también las aprobé. ¿Te molesta si fumo?

—Es tu casa.

Roy sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, salió al portal y dejó ir el humo en consideración a ella. Él y Maes también habían sido soldados hacía mucho, su esposo todavía se despertaba a veces gritando víctima de una pesadilla, se preguntó si Roy también pasaba por lo mismo y quién estaba allí para consolarlo.

Al terminarlo regresó junto a ella.

—¿Lo expulsarán de la Asociación?

—Todavía peor, sugieren enviarlo a un Psiquiátrico o la Correccional. A menos que le encontremos un hogar temporal mientras…

—¿Y Maes que opina?

—No quiere exponer a Elysia a tal compañía, intenté convencerlo, pero…

—Crees que tal vez tengas razón.

Glacier se sonrojó, Edward era un buen muchacho, estaba seguro, pero sus ojos a veces le daban escalofríos…

—Sino le conseguimos algo perderá todo, la beca, la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo y tú eres un hombre solo, con esta casa tan grande. Pensé que sólo por unas semanas mientras, tal vez…

—Supongo que la idea de que un chiquillo de quince años me amenace con arrancarme los ojos mientras duermo suena exótica y emocionante.

Glacier sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

—Les debo mucho a ustedes, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?— preguntó Roy y Glacier sintió miedo de la respuesta.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **UN NIÑO Y SU MANZANA**

Sintió las miradas sobre él, no las rehuyó ni evadió, las enfrentó, sin miedo ni titubeos. No había tenido opción, si tan sólo uno de los tres chiquillos que lo agredió hubiese salido indemne, el rumor de que era un blanco fácil cuando le atacarán en grupo se correría por todo el edificio y entonces vendrían otros a atacarlo. Había eliminado el problema incluso antes de que se convirtiera en uno. Si siguiera es Ishval los habría matado, pero aquí sólo les dejó un par de huesos rotos y contusiones tras de sí. La lógica fría y calculadora tras sus actos era demasiado complicada como para explicárselo a Glacier, la mujer tenía buenas intenciones, pero vivía en un mundo diferente a él, uno donde las palabras podían usarse y servían para algo más que prodigar insultos o insuflar terror.

Tomó su bandeja de comida y se sentó en un mesa vacía.

Vio una manzana junto al tazón de sopa, tragó saliva y contuvo las lágrimas.

 _—Coman— le arrojaron una pieza de pan duro y una cantimplora con agua, ambos niños se dejaron caer exhaustos sobre la arena todavía cálida. Ed advirtió las miradas airadas y celosas que los otros chiquillos les dirigían y apretó contra su pecho el pan y el agua. No permitiría que se la arrebatarán, Al se encontraba cada día más débil, sino comía y bebía un poco más sería igual a aquellos otros niños que habían muerto a lo largo del camino. Había escuchado decir a los hombres que ellos eran "el premio gordo" y que el Jefe los recompensaría cuando se lo entregarán, que debían mantenerlos con vida a cualquier costo, razón por la que supuso recibían más agua y pan que los otros niños. Ed sospechaba que tenía que ver con su color de piel y cabello, Alphonse y él eran los únicos dos niños que no eran de origen ishvalano._

 _Cuando un chiquillo caía inconsciente los guardias no se tomaban la molestia de revisarlo o intentar reanimarlo, se limitaban a dejarlo donde había caído y gritarle a los demás que continuarán caminando, en aquel desierto las temperaturas superaban los cuarenta y ocho grados Celsius durante el día, incluso si el niño más tarde despertaba no existía manera de que sobreviviera. No era lugar para los débiles._

 _Uno de los Soldados les miró con rudeza y Al gimió, era el mismo hombre que había violado y asesinado a su Madre frente a sus ojos. Ed bajó la mirada y ocultó el rostro de su hermano en su pecho para no hacer enfadar más a los hombres._

 _—Come, hermanito— le murmuró antes de empezar a pasarle pequeños pedazos de pan a Al._

 _—Está muy duro— susurró Al con un puchero e incluso en medio de aquel infierno, Ed consiguió sonreír; acababa de cumplir ocho años hace un par de meses, pero no se sentía más como un niño, le alegraba que Al conservará parte su inocencia a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos días._

 _—Supongo que tienes razón— murmuró Ed para sí mismo, le dio un largo sorbo a la cantimplora y suspiro sintiéndose mucho mejor. Se metió un pedazo de pan en la boca y lo humedeció con los labios, a pesar de la mirada sorprendida de su hermano se lo extendió._

 _—No pongas esa cara, al menos ahora esta suave._

 _Al lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se lo metió con cara de asco al principio para terminar devorándolo al final._

 _—¿Mejor, Alphonse?— preguntó tras comer un poco y beber un trago más de agua._

 _El chiquillo asintió con tristeza._

 _—¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente me gustaría, hermano?_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Una manzana…_

 _—Te conseguiré alguna más tarde— le dijo sin convicción—. ¡Ahora durmamos!—. Se envolvieron abrazados en la raída manta que les dieron antes de introducirse en un sueño inestable._

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, pestañeó repetidas veces y se encontró con el rostro amable de la Señora Glacier.

—Hola, Edward… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien.

—Ya está todo listo, si quieres podemos irnos ahora mismo. Te quedarás con el Señor Roy Mustang, da clases en la Universidad de Amestris y tiene una amplia residencia donde estarás cómodo. ¿Hay alguien de que quieras despedirte?

Ed miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza, supuso que la mayoría de los otros niños se alejarían de librarse de él, después de todo era el enemigo, quién había quemado sus casas y destruido sus vidas.

—Vámonos.

—¿Quieres terminar de comer?

—Me llevaré la manzana para el camino sino le molesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **UN HOMBRE Y SUS RECUERDOS**

Deambuló por la casa con nerviosismo, convencido de que aquella era una terrible idea. A Roy le había dado curiosidad la razón por la que su amigo Maes, un hombre de naturaleza bondadosa no había aceptado a Edward y un par de días atrás le preguntó las razones.

Glacier sólo había contado una parte de la historia, Ed no se había limitado a romper una pierna y un brazo de unos chiquillos que le molestaban, sino que se los había roto en tres diferentes lugares y los chicos habían necesitado cirugía, tampoco se conformó con amenazar con la cuchara al tercero, sino que le clavó un tenedor en la palma de la mano dañándole los tendones, quizás de por vida. Los médicos coincidían en que no se había tratado de un accidente, sino de un acto consciente y deliberado. Era natural que los chicos le temieran y que Maes no lo quisiera cerca de su pequeña Elysia, incluso él se preguntaba si estaba a punto de hospedar a un asesino en potencia.

Aunque sólo tenía quince años, estaba seguro de que debía de tratarse de un mastodonte.

Su celular sonó.

—Soy Glacier, vamos para allá, llegaremos en diez minutos.

Al menos si le asesinaban mientras dormía había tenido una buena vida.

Escuchó el timbre y salió a abrir.

Al principio sólo vio a Glacier con su alegre sonrisa.

—¿Y el chico…?— preguntó segundos antes de bajar la mirada y encontrarse con un adolescente que fácilmente podría pasar por un chiquillo de trece años—. Es más pequeño de lo que imaginaba.

El niño le fulminó con la mirada y por un segundo creyó que le golpearía, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y saludar entre dientes.

—Buenas tardes.

Y allí estaba el chiquillo que había mandado tres chicos al hospital y era un genio en potencia como pocos. Apenas pasaba del metro cincuenta, delgado y de facciones delicadas, si le dejabas el cabello suelto y lo maquillabas podría pasar por una chica. Esperaba a un niño moreno, de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos, no un mocoso rubio atractivo que podría estar en cualquier portada de revistas para adolescentes.

—Él es el Señor Mustang, se encargará de ti durante las próximas semanas, vendré a verte cada tres días para avanzar en tu programa de estudios. ¿Alguna duda?

—Ninguna.

Su voz tenía un tono ligeramente grave, pero todavía conservaba los matices de la infancia.

—Roy, lamento irme tan pronto, pero Elysia esta resfriada y quiero estar con ella.

—Claro, estoy seguro que Edward y yo nos llevaremos bien. ¿Cierto, Edward?

—Claro.

—Le gusta que le llamen Ed. Me voy. Cualquier detalle me marcan.

Se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla y se marcho rápidamente en el taxi que le esperaba abajo.

Se quedaron de pie viendo como el coche se marchaba.

—Tu habitación se encuentra en el segundo piso, la tercera a la izquierda. No soy tu Padre adoptivo ni pretendo serlo— le sorprendió la dureza en su voz—. Habrá ingredientes en las alacenas para que te prepares el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Una chica viene a ayudarme tres veces a la semana a limpiar la casa, no me gusta darle más trabajo del necesario, procuro mantener las cosas lo más ordenadas y limpias posibles. Te encargarás de tu habitación. Eres libre de ir a donde quieres, siempre y cuando no regreses después de las ocho de la noche ni salgas antes de las siete. ¿Alguna duda?

—No. Comprendo que este es su espacio Señor Mustang y desea mantenerlo así. Descuide, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera notará que estoy aquí. ¿Puedo irme?

Roy asintió sintiéndose incomodo consigo mismo, la seriedad del mocoso le molestaban, deseaba explicarle que no se trataba de él, sino de Riza, cada mueble, cuadro, adorno, florero o cubierto había sido escogido por ella o los dos juntos. Si permitía que un intruso entrara en su vida, incluso como visitante, el recuerdo de lo que fueron o pudieron llegar a ser, se perdería para siempre.

Y para un hombre que había perdido todo cuanto amaba, los recuerdos era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

El niño tomó su pequeña mochila y subió las escaleras.

Durante los próximos cinco días, a pesar de que de vez en cuando podía escucharlo, no volvió a verlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **UN NIÑO Y SUS SUEÑOS**

—Mi habitación— susurró Edward en voz baja.

La habitación era sencilla, una cama individual, un closet con puerta corrediza, un escritorio con su respectiva silla y una televisión mediana al fondo que sólo captaba los canales de televisión abierta.

Era el cuarto de un invitado, pero no le molesto. En el orfanato había compartido la habitación con un puñado de chiquillos en un gran cuarto, en el Ejercito tenía suerte si conseguía una tienda donde guarecerse de las frías noches en las montañas. Dormir todas las noches bajo techo era un lujo al que apenas se estaba acostumbrando y mucho menos a dormir solo.. En las pocas oportunidades en que había tenido la oportunidad de estar en una de las villas y lujosas haciendas desde donde los lideres comandaban la lucha lo que menos había hecho fue dormir.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, ahora estaba lejos de todo cuanto había conocido y no permitiría que nadie nunca jamás volviera a tocarlo. Sólo lo había soportado por Alphonse, pero muerto él, ya nada valía la pena, ni siquiera su propia vida.

Roy Mustang le había parecido un tipo soso, el tipo de hombre culto y corto de miras que no ve más allá de lo que alcanza su vista.

Si hubiera tenido su cuchillo le habría rajado el cuello cuando le llamo pequeño, pero eso había asustado, además de decepcionado a la Señora Glacier.

Abrió su mochila y sacó sus libros.

Había sacado notas impresionantes en matemáticas y ciencias, también en comprensión lectora; pero estaba muy atrás en historia, sociales, artes y un puñado de materias inútiles. Le había prometido a la Señora Glacier que estaría listo en tres meses si le daba el temario y los libros que debía consultar. Supuso que otra persona se habría reído en su cara y le habría dicho que no dijera estupideces, no podría abarcar siete años de estudios en tres meses; pero ella le había sonreído y le inscribió para que se presentara en los próximos exámenes.

Sólo necesitaba concentrarse y leer, no tenía memoria fotográfica, su talento iba mucho más allá de eso; podía extraer y retener la información importante, una vez que lo comprendía, jamás lo olvidaba y aprendía rápido.

Si lograba aprobar el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, terminaría su carrera dentro de cuatro años, podría independizarse, obtener un buen trabajo y no tendría que depender de otros jamás y quizás podría llegar a los verdaderos asesinos de su hermano…

Por ahora sólo era un sueño, demasiado pequeño como para siquiera convertirlo en idea. Pero sabía que acabar con los asesinos de Al no lo devolvería a la vida, de una u otra forma, esos hombres, al igual que él y su familia eran víctimas en un conflicto que ya se había extendido durante mucho tiempo. La única manera de que su hermano obtuviera paz era acabando con aquella guerra y con los responsables de que se hubiera extendido durante tanto tiempo.

Pero faltaba mucho para ese día…

Se sentó en el rincón de la habitación, en el suelo donde se sentía más cómodo y comenzó a leer…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **LA HISTORIA DEL MUNDO**

"La historia es aburrida"

Roy había escuchado durante toda su vida esta frase miles de veces a lo largo de su carrera de la boca de sus estudiantes todo tipo de personas, incluso de aquellos que se decían cultos y no es que los culpara, los libros presentaban a la Historia como un cúmulo de hechos aburridos e intranscendentales que en nada afectaban al mundo actual. Pero la Historia era mucho más que un montón de recuerdos abandonados en la memoria colectiva de un pueblo o un puñado de objetos aparentemente inservibles resguardados en un Museo. Para él, la Historia era una manera de vivir el presente, la única forma de enfrentarse al futuro era evitando cometer los errores del pasado.

Por eso había elegido aquella profesión que tan poco iba con su personalidad.

Había visto la destrucción, dolor y desesperación que la guerra causaban en las vidas de gentes inocentes y sabía que antes que ellos hubieron otros e incluso si aquel conflicto finalizaba algún día, vendría más guerra y muerte.

Se especializaba en historia bélica, más que el desenlace o desarrollo lo que realmente le interesaba era el origen de los conflictos bélicos. Los conflictos internacionales modernos habían desaparecido casi por completo, pero en cambio las guerras civiles se habían triplicado durante los últimos cien años. Ishval, la nación vecina había sido un prospero país hasta hace diez años; de pronto una tribu se había revelado en contra del gobierno y dio un golpe de Estado proclamándose como los Estados Libres Ishvalanos. Los pocos dirigentes que quedaban con vida habían pedido ayuda a Amestris y el país respondió mandando hombres y armamento. Tras diez años de conflicto armado continuo, la guerra civil en Ishval estaba lejos de terminar. Amestris continuaba enviando hombres, pero cada vez eran menos y diferentes facciones se declaraban gobernantes legítimos cada mes.

No era un hombre estúpido, sabía que las armas y provisiones de los ishvalanos debían de salir de algún lado. Era obvio que el gobierno de Amestris se las proporcionaba, pero… ¿con qué objetivo? ¿Qué ganaban los altos dirigentes con esta acción?

Había intentando descubrir más sobre el origen exacto del conflicto, sin embargo toda la información que se tenía venía de fuentes oficiales del gobierno; cualquier intento por muy nimio que fuera de publicar cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema que no viniera por parte del Estado, era silenciado de inmediato y con mano férrea. No era extraño que los periodistas que se atrevieran a ir en contra del Sistema desaparecieran de un día para otro y nunca se les volviera a ver.

Hasta hace un par de años él había sido uno de esos muchachos osados a los que no les habría importado arriesgar todo con tal de descubrir la verdad, pero con Riza las cosas habían cambiado, tenía una razón para vivir y tras su muerte, Maes le había hecho prometer que no se metería en nada peligroso, pero ahora no tenía sentido mantener su promesa y ser niñero de un mocoso no era suficiente aliciente.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta principal, no era la primera vez que Roy se preguntaba cómo era que Edward abría si nunca le había dado una llave; al principio pensó en preguntarle, pero luego pensó que el riesgo de ser asesinado durante la noche era menos molesto que el levantarse a cada momento para ejercer de mayordomo de su propia casa.

Salió al pasillo y se encontró con el niño, vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, la camisa, el pantalón, las botas y la delgada chaqueta. La ropa creaba un marcado contraste con su pálida piel, haciéndole ver incluso más joven de lo que era. Se miraron un momento y a Roy no les gustó lo que vio en el fondo de los ojos del niño, culpa…no se trataba de culpa, ¿ansiedad?, tampoco. Era miedo. El niño le temía, pero él no le había dado razones para hacerlo, aceptaba que tampoco había sido un buen anfitrión, pero quizás el resentimiento o la ira habrían ido más de acuerdo con aquellos ojos tan llenos de fuerza y determinación.

—Buenas noches, Señor Mustang— saludó el niño antes de meterse a toda prisa a su habitación sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder.

Ahora que lo pensaba el niño llevaba cinco días en su cara y era la primera vez que le veía.

Bajaría a hacerse un café y pensaría bien las cosas. No había hecho nada malo para sentirse culpable, tampoco algo bueno de acuerdo, sus acciones yacían en un precario equilibrio del que no estaba del todo orgulloso. Después de todo Ed sólo tenía quince años, era un niño y en teoría necesitaba cuidados, no es que él se lo daría claro esta, pero la idea ahí estaba.

Abrió el refrigerador para prepararse un bocadillo y sólo en ese momento reparó en el hecho de que en los cinco días desde que el niño llego no le había visto comer o siquiera tomar un vaso de agua. No creería que el niño fuera tan estúpido como para morir de hambre, debería estar consiguiendo su comida en algún lado y de algún modo. Prefería no pensar en las opciones en aquel momento. Y ahora que lo pensaba la chaqueta que traía era demasiado delgada para esa época del año, el pobre chico seguro se estaba congelando.

Se talló el rostro con la mano sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, había pasado de un mal anfitrión a un abusador infantil en cuestión de minutos.

Descuidar físicamente a un menor también se consideraba negligencia. Arreglaría mañana eso con Ed, quizás había llegado el momento de poner un par de reglas.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **SOBRE TRATOS Y TRAICIONES**

Recordaba que cuando era niño le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, se acurrucaba junto a la cama que compartía con Al y esperaba a que su Madre viniera a buscarlos por la mañanas para anunciarles que el desayuno estaba listo. Ahora tenía suerte si dormía más de cuatro horas seguidas.

Como todos los días se levantó a las tres de la mañana y tras una hora de flexiones, sentadillas y lagartijas se puso a leer, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Se había encontrado anoche con ese imbécil de Mustang, por un momento temió que lo arrastraría a su habitación y le obligaría a pagar por su hospitalidad.

Había considerado esa idea los días pasados, aunque le encantaría rajarle el cuello a cualquier bastardo que se atreviera a tocarlo, sabía que si lo acusaban de asesinato le negarían el asilo y lo devolverían a Ishval. En caso de que llegará a suceder, tendría que hacer lo de siempre, cerrar su gran boca y esperar a que terminara. Afortunadamente Mustang no le siguió, aun así el escaso sueño que logro conciliar fue inquieto y estuvo repleto de pesadillas.

A las seis cincuenta y nueve ya estaba listo para salir. La habitación era agradable, pero no quería sentirse cómodo en ningún lado. Si no tenías nada que perder, tampoco habría forma en que te lastimarán. Aquel no era su hogar.

—Edward, te estaba esperando— le saludó una voz grave desde la cocina apenas llegó al primer piso—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Obedeció en silencio sonriendo con amargura. Al final del día, todos los hombres eran iguales; sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Era un chico atractivo, se lo habían dicho el suficiente número de personas y veces como para que terminara por creerlo, y lo que otras circunstancias habría resultado un cumplido vergonzoso se había transformado en una maldición.

Roy estaba sentado en la mesa, frente a él un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón, un plato de fruta con yogurt, dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla y un jugo de naranja.

Del otro lado de la mesa estaban dispuestos los mismos platos en idéntico orden.

—Siéntate, Edward, por favor— le señaló la silla frente a los platos y obedeció—. No te me quedes viendo como si te fuera a devorar de un mordisco en cualquier momento, come. No sé si has estado alimentándote de los basureros, pero a partir de hoy quiero que comas tres veces al día en esta casa. El desayuno a las siete, el almuerzo a las dos y la cena a las siete. Lo que hagas el resto de tu tiempo, mientras no implique nada ilegal no es mi problema. También necesitas algo de ropa, iremos hoy por la tarde a comprarte ropa adecuada para el invierno que se acerca y de preferencia de un color que no te haga ver como un vampiro.

Ed observó la comida frente a sí, lucía deliciosa y la promesa de ropa cálida también era tentadora, pero no volvería a caer en ese viejo truco.

 _Ed acarició el cabello de Al mientras el hombre se subía los pantalones y se terminaba de vestir, su hermano miraba al vacío, uno de sus ojos se le había inflamado tanto que Al ya ni siquiera podía abrirlo, al menos la nariz ya no le sangraba, Ed había intentado tomar la peor parte, pero el maldito bastardo disfrutaba con los gritos y suplicas y aparentemente los suyos no sonaban lo suficientemente naturales, a diferencia de los de Alphonse…_

 _Antes de marcharse les lanzó un par de mantas sucias y gastadas._

 _Aquel había sido el trato._

 _Sexo por unos trapos sucios y al hombre no le había bastado con el mayor de los hermanos que se ofreció voluntario a cambio del trueque, había exigido también al menor de los hermanos Elric._

 _Ed cubrió a Al con ambas mantas y las aferró con fuerza, quién tuviera una manta de lana, incluso si apestaba a mugre y orines tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir ese invierno, ese simple objeto era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, pero mientras susurraba canciones tranquilizadoras al oído de su hermano se preguntó si a aquella existencia se le podía seguir llamando "vida"._

—Agradezco sus atenciones, Señor Mustang, pero prefiero continuar como hasta ahora. Puedo cuidar de mi mismo, no necesita estar al pendiente de mí ni comprarme ropa. Con permiso.

Roy abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Antes del seguro estallido de cólera que no tardaría en llegar, Ed dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa, seguro de que a su regreso le esperaría una paliza o incluso algo peor. Pero hacía tiempo que se prometió a sí mismo que no dependería de los demás y dormir bajo el techo de otra persona ya era suficiente traición a su palabra.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **LIRIO DE CAMPO**

Al principio iba todos los días, con el tiempo tres días a la semana, al final cada vez que necesitaba darse un respiro y comprender que la vida continuaba.

Roy se ajustó la bufanda y salió de la casa.

Hacía un mes que Edward había salido corriendo de la cocina, no le había visto desde entonces, continuaba escuchándole por las mañanas y noches, pero el mocoso se había vuelto incluso más silencioso que antes. Más que un niño parecía un fantasma. No lo culpaba a decir verdad, él tenía diez años cuando Madame lo recogió de las calles y aunque le trató con afecto y amor le tomó años confiar en la mujer y mucho más tiempo en las personas. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde para Edward, tal vez sin importar lo mucho que se esforzará ya estaba condenado a ser uno de aquellos seres que vivían al margen de la Sociedad, con el alcohol, los cigarrillos y las drogas como única compañía; si era de los afortunados se apartaría del mundo y viviría en soledad, de lo contrario arrastraría a algún hombre o mujer a compartir su destino. Él no era nadie para juzgarlo, pero sabía que había personas que estaban mucho más allá del punto de retorno y la edad poco o nada tenía que ver en esto…

Salió de casa y pasó por la florería, había llamado anoche para ordenar un pedido. La sencillez del mismo siempre les extrañaba a las floristas, pero había sido la flor favorita de Riza y él deseaba mantenerla viva a través de los pequeños detalles.

El ramo que le entregaron era pequeño y discreto, nada estrafalario ni adecuado para una lápida o cementerio, no obstante era el adecuado. Riza había sido una mujer que pudo haber brillado en cualquier cosa que se propusiera, pero siempre decidió mantenerse al margen de las miradas, donde pudiera ser realmente útil y demostrar su valía. El lirio de campo era una flor pequeña de pétalos delicados y suaves, poco llamativos, pero de agradable tacto. Él había ordenado una variedad de color rosa con retazos amarillos. Le recordaba la mezcla de emociones de su esposa, a veces tan dura como Madame y en ocasiones tan dulce como Glacier.

No le gustaba visitar el cementerio, siempre estaba celebrándose un funeral. Una familia afligida despedía a un ser querido a lo lejos.

Se adentró entre la hilera de tumbas idénticas, podría caminar con los ojos cerrados e incluso así las encontraría.

Las dos lapidas yacían juntas, estaban limpias y en buen estado, pagaba un dinero extra mensual para que se encargarán de su mantenimiento.

—Naythan Mustang Hawkeye— leyó en voz baja para sí mismo y sacó un pingüino de peluche envuelto en una frazada de lino—. Pronto será navidad, te traje un regalo.

Sabía que era estúpido, Naythan ni siquiera alcanzó a nacer e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, tras la muerte no existía nada, sólo el limbo. Ambos se habían ido y lo dejaron atrás.

Depositó el ramo de flores frente a la tumba de Riza y no tuvo valor para continuar.

Cayó de rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos lloró.

"Por alguna extraña razón siempre que vengo al cementerio llueve" pensó con una sonrisa torcida pese a que el cielo yacía despejado.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **EL DINERO DEL MUNDO**

Jamás terminaría por acostumbrarse a aquel país ni a ese gente extraña, vivían tan despreocupados, seguros de su presente y de que tendrían un futuro; el pasado no parecía preocuparles. Comían en los restaurantes y reían a carcajadas, tiraban la comida y gastaban a manos llenas. Les bastaba con ir a cualquier tienda para conseguir lo que se les antojara, desde un cartón de leche hasta frutas exóticas. Nunca habían conocido el hambre y estaban seguros de que jamás lo harían.

Ed se maravillaba y repugnaba a partes iguales.

Él había sido muy, muy feliz en su infancia. No había padecido hambre, sed, ni frío, pero estaba lejos de gozar de aquellas comodidades. Su Madre tenía que viajar varios kilómetros para conseguir algunos artículos de lujo como papel higiénico o café y había muchos otros que ella hacía como el jabón o la mantequilla. Ni en sus más locos sueños se le habría ocurrido que pudiera existir un lugar donde la vida sería tan diferente.

A veces sentía que odiaba a esa gente. Pasaba junto a ellos, escuchando sus conversaciones, oyendo sus pequeños problemas; un jefe que los maltrataba, un novio abusivo, las tarjetas de crédito saturadas. Al principio no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, pero con el tiempo comprendió que un jefe que los maltrataba era un hombre o mujer que les había alzado la voz en lugar de ordenar que les destrozarán la espalda a latigazos, un novio abusivo se trataba de un hombre que te daba una bofetada o te sujetaba del brazo demasiado fuerte en lugar de un hombre que te entregaba un grupo como moneda de cambio y una tarjeta de crédito era un plástico donde almacenabas dinero y que las personas tendían a agotar, pero sino pagaban no les pasaba nada, no les cortaba una mano o un pie por no pagar sus deudas.

Aquellos hombres y mujeres parecían tenerlo todo, pero no era suficiente, anhelaban más.

No es como si él no les comprendiera.

Si comparará su situación con la de hace un año, él también lo tenía todo. Comía tres veces al día, una cama cálida donde dormir todos las noches y podía ir y venir a donde quisiera sin temor a que nadie le agrediera o le gritará en cualquier momento. Además claro esta de que ya no se veía obligado a incendiar aldeas y matar a personas inocentes. Era un gran cambio respecto a su vida anterior. Pero se sentía todavía peor que cuando estaba en Ishval, incluso en medio de toda aquella muerte y destrucción había tenido a Al a su lado, ahora se encontraba completamente solo y el dolor le desgarraba cada segundo de cada día. Sin su hermano el mundo carecía de color, sabor o sentido. Era como un muerto viviente que vagara en búsqueda de algo que jamás encontraría, por qué lo que había perdido ya no existía.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y descubrió que le quedaba poco dinero.

No quería pedirle nada a Mustang, Glacier era amable, pero tampoco deseaba ser una carga para ella. Estaba cansado de acumular deudas a lo largo de su vida, los intereses eran siempre muy altos y no perdonaban atrasos.

Se introdujo entre la multitud con indiferencia, las personas no se fijaban mucho en él. Era atractivo, lo sabía; si se esforzaban recordarían a un adolescente guapo vestido de negro que les sonreía con inocencia. Eso estaba bien para él, había soportado peores cosas antes. No chocaba con las personas, tampoco las empujaba, la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera las rozaba; sus dedos se mezclaban entre el tumulto y arrebataban alguna cartera de un bolso abierto o un pantalón con descuidada indiferencia. Para cuando la víctima lo descubría él ya se encontraba demasiado lejos o gastando parte del dinero obtenido.

Eligió a un hombre que hablaba por teléfono, traía un traje de negocios, el pantalón le quedaba holgado, así que apenas lo notaría.

Metió la mano al bolsillo trasero y sacó la billetera, estaba abultada, le alcanzaría por un par de días, el hombre ni siquiera pestañeó y las personas a su alrededor tampoco lo notaron.

Se introdujo la cartera a su bolsillo y continuó caminando con naturalidad entre las personas.

Sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro y se giró de inmediato, listo para usar los dos cuchillos que escondía siempre en sus brazos, bajo su camisa y sudadera.

—Devuélvela— era Mustang quién le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, no parecía enfadado, sino divertido—. O le diré a Glacier.

Asintió en silencio y alcanzó al hombre de negocios quién continuaba hablando por teléfono.

—Señor— dijo con aspecto inocente— se le cayó esto.

El hombre le arrebató su cartera en cuestión de segundos, continuó hablando y se dio la vuelta sin agradecerle.

Ed pensó que quizás un corte en la muñeca no le vendría mal, tal vez así dejará de hablar por ese maldito celular.

—Necesitamos hablar— le dijo Roy quién le esperaba atrás.

Suspiró fastidiado y siguió al hombre, no podría huir de él para siempre. ¿O sí?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **DESCUBRIMIENTO Y SOBREVIVENCIA**

Hasta los diez años Roy Mustang había sido un hábil carterista, dedos pequeños y agiles, traviesos y escurridizos; si hubiera seguido en el negocio habría tenido un próspero futuro, uno que habría terminado con él en la cárcel o algo peor, pero todo dependía del contexto.

Por eso no tuvo dificultades para ver a Ed entre la multitud mientras le arrebataba a ese hombre su cartera, el chiquillo no era un aficionado, sino todo un maestro, lo cual no era de sorprender.

A decir verdad una parte de si estaba satisfecha, al menos ahora sabía de dónde sacaba dinero Ed para sobrevivir, aparentemente no comía de la basura, sus talentos y gustos eran mucho más sofisticados.

Pero si Glacier lo descubría estaría terriblemente decepcionada, además de que un arresto por carterista no se vería nada bien en su expediente. Es cierto qué no era el tutor legal del niño, pero se sentía con cierta responsabilidad hacia Ed mientras literalmente "durmiera" bajo su techo, ya que esa parecía ser la única actividad que el mocoso hacía en su casa.

Se sentaron en una cafetera, pidió un americano y un chocolate caliente para Ed, la palidez del chiquillo no dejaba de sorprenderle. Le daba curiosidad como es que viviendo toda su vida en Ishval mantenía aquel color de piel, pero suponía que había líneas que no se podían sobrepasar. Se quitó la bufanda y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Ed, quién sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo, se dejó hacer.

—Tranquilo, Edward. No planeo marinarte ni comerte asado con guarniciones, sólo quiero que no te congeles.

Ed asintió en absoluto convencido.

Espero en silencio hasta que les trajeron sus bebidas, pidió un pastel de manzana extra para Ed quién parecía medio muerto de hambre.

—No estás avergonzado de haber robado esa cartera, sino de que te haya descubierto. ¿Cierto?

—No te equivoques Mustang— respondió con dureza mirándolo a los ojos—. Si me avergonzará por cosas como estás no habría sobrevivido hasta esta está edad, digamos que me siento decepcionado de que me hayas descubierto, no pareces un tipo muy talentoso y estoy muy orgulloso de mis habilidades.

—Bueno— le dijo Roy dándole un sorbo a su café—. Yo también fui un carterista y aunque tu técnica es buena, mueves demasiado los dedos, debes ser más sigiloso y silencioso. Tarde o temprano alguien te descubrirá y mi estimado guerrillero, genio o no, eso no será bueno para ti en ningún sentido.

Ed frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Roy prosiguió.

—Has escapado del infierno y nadie, ni siquiera yo, quiere que regreses. Sé que crees que hace mucho tiempo dejaste de serlo, pero todavía eres un niño y es responsabilidad de los adultos cuidar de ustedes, los menores. Sólo hasta que cumplas dieciocho años, después podrás mandar a todos al demonio y hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero hasta que ese día llegue, necesitas confiar en personas como Glacier o yo.

Ed miró el chocolate caliente, pero no bebió. ¿Roy se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que él niño había tenido chocolate?

—No soy un niño— refunfuño tras un largo rato.

—En Ishval quizás no, pero en Amestris si.

Había duda y miedo en sus ojos, también esperanza y determinación. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez Ed no era uno de esos seres rotos a los que nunca se les podría reparar; quizás quedará con muchos orificios, parches y cicatrices pero todavía existía esperanza para él.

—He vivido toda mi vida en Ishval— se dijo para sí mismo.

—Pero ahora estás aquí y puedes ser lo quieras. Él límite te lo pones tú, eso es todo.

Ed soltó una risita desenfadada y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y quién se encargará de mi? Todos lo que me conocen creen que soy un Monstruo. He matado a mujeres y hombres, viole a mujeres, quemé casas con niños adentro. Si la justicia existiera merecería morir de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. La Señora Glacier es amable conmigo porque es su trabajo, pero cuando descubran lo que he hecho para sobrevivir…

Bajo la cabeza y la ocultó bajo su flequillo.

—Lo mejor sería que yo también hubiera muerto— se lamentó en un susurro.

—No creo que seas un Monstruo— le dijo Mustang con voz firme, pero comprensiva—. Eres un niño que hizo lo necesario para sobrevivir—. Pensó si estaba seguro de que lo siguiente que diría sería lo correcto. ¿Estaba preparado para tomar esa responsabilidad? Después de estas palabras ya no habría marcha atrás—. Yo me haré cargo de ti hasta que estés listo para decidir qué es lo que realmente deseas hacer en la vida, incluso si el camino que eliges es la muerte. Pero no lo creo Ed, eres fuerte y sobrevivirás, no será sencillo y seguramente será doloroso, pero encontrarás la manera de seguir adelante.

"Las personas como nosotros siempre lo hacemos" pensó sin decirlo en voz alta.

—Ahora vamos a casa.

El niño asintió.

¿A su propuesta?

¿A su sugerencia de regresar?

¿A su afirmación de que encontraría la manera de sobrevivir?

Quién sabe.

Salieron de la cafetería y tomaron un taxi.

Dentro del reducido espacio, Roy fue consciente de que era la primera vez que tras la visita a la tumba de su esposa e hijo no pasaba a la licorería y suponía que aquella noche tampoco bebería hasta caer inconsciente.

Ahora tenía alguien a quién cuidar, el niño silencioso a su lado que se ocultaba tras su cabello.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **ADULTOS Y NIÑOS**

Niño, la palabra todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Se sentó junto a la ventana y deseó hacerse pequeñito, ocultarse entre los pliegues de los asientos y nunca jamás ser encontrado. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Había venido a Amestris en busca de una segunda oportunidad, pero rechazaba cualquier ayuda. Era igual a un perro que había sido golpeado tantas veces que ya no sabía distinguir cuando una mano se acercaba para golpearlo o acariciarlo. De repente se sintió terriblemente cansado. Estaba cansado de ser rudo, agresivo, fuerte; sólo quería dormir y nunca despertar.

Ese bastardo de Mustang tenía razón, él no era un Monstruo, hizo lo necesario para mantenerse con vida a él y a su hermano, ni más ni menos; pero hacía mucho que dejo de ser un niño e incluso si intentaba serlo no estaba seguro de conseguirlo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el deslizar del automóvil, se estaba cálido y cómodo dentro del pequeño espacio y le dolía la cabeza.

—Edward— escuchó la voz de Mustang llamándolo desde lejos, quiso decirle que se callará y lo dejará dormir; pero los adultos enfadados siempre eran una mala cosa, abrió los ojos y tuvo dificultades para distinguir al verdadero Mustang de entre los cinco que sus ojos cansados veían—. Hemos llegado.

La puerta del automóvil se abrió y una ráfaga de viento helado le golpeó.

—Demonios…— susurró para sí mismo. Tenía fiebre, la cabeza le dolía y sentía ganas de vomitar. Pero si tan solo hacía una hora se encontraba perfectamente bien, quizás le doliera la garganta un poco y sintiera la cabeza pesada, pero nada que lo hiciera sentir como si le hubieran dado una paliza a puño limpio. Salió del automóvil con las piernas temblorosas, compuso su mejor expresión indiferente e intentó caminar, pero no había avanzado un par de pasos cuando cayó de rodillas y recargando sus manos sobre sus muslos vomito parte de su improvisado desayuno, un paquete de galletas y un jugo de manzana. Sintió como Mustang se arrodillaba a su lado y le pasaba un paño por el rostro sudoroso—. Suel…ta…me— se quejó intentando apartarse. Odiaba que le toquen y un muchacho enfermo siempre era una invitación abierta a follarlo para los adultos en más de un sentido. Roy le pasó la palma de las manos por el rostro sudoroso y maldijo entre dientes.

—¡Estás ardiendo, niño!— exclamó en voz alta Roy—. ¡Necesitamos llevarte a un Hospital!

—Sólo necesitó que me dejes en paz— respondió con tanta fuerza como le fue posible, aunque a sus oídos se escuchó igual a un graznido y otro acceso de nauseas lo ataco de repente, no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de inclinarse a un lado, vomitó sobre la elegante gabardina y costosa camisa de Roy un puñado de bilis, jugos gástricos y residuos de comida. Cerró los ojos aterrorizado de su propia estupidez, no importaba que tan simpático o amable fuera ese hombre, ahora seguramente lo golpearía hasta el punto de que aquella gripa, resfriado o lo que fuera no serían más que un desagradable detalle. A ningún hombre le gustaba que le vomitaran encima por decir algo—. Lo siento— murmuró con aire resignado, disculparse nunca servía de nada, pero quizás aplacará la ira de Roy, quién era un hombre culto e inteligente.

—¿Por qué te disculpas Ed?— preguntó Roy apartando un par de mechones que se le habían escapado de la trenza.

—Por...

—¿Vomitarme? No seas tonto niño, estás enfermo. Es una regla universal que todos los adultos deben ser vomitados al menos una vez en la vida por los niños.

Ed podía escuchar la ansiedad en el tono desenfadado que Roy intentaba mantener.

"¿Está preocupado por mi?" pensó resistiendo el embiste de otra arcada.

Desde que su Madre murió nadie, exceptuando su hermano Al, se había preocupado por él y tampoco él mismo lo había permitido con mucha frecuencia, era el mayor, se suponía que debía protegerlo y cuidarle, no al revés.

—Escúchame bien, Ed— le llamó Roy quién seguía arrodillado a su lado—. Necesitamos ir a un Hospital, te voy a cargar en mis brazos, pero tienes que agarrarte de mi hombro o podrías resbalarte. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Es…tas…brome…ando?— articuló con esfuerzo luchando por ponerse de pie—. Pue…do…ca…mi…nar…

Luchó contra el vértigo y consiguió ponerse de pie para cinco segundos después volver a caer de rodillas. Bien podía irse despidiendo de su dignidad ahora mismo.

Sintió como Roy le tomaba de los brazos y sin más opción le rodeó el cuello con ambas brazos. No quería enfurecerlo más.

Roy tardo un par de minutos en parar un taxi y lo recostó en el asiento, recargó su cabeza sobre las piernas del adulto.

Lágrimas de ira, rabia, dolor, vulnerabilidad y conmoción se acumularon en sus ojos y luchó para calmar los sollozos que se le escapaban junto con las lágrimas.

—Ma…ma…— llamó entre jadeos.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Sintió como una mano adulta le acariciaba el cabello y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Quiso gritar que no, las cosas, nunca volverían a estar bien.

Él era un desgraciado que no merecía otra cosa que la muerte, pero extrañaba tanto a su Madre, pero por mucho que la llamará, ella jamás volvería, de la misma manera que su hermano, sus amigos o su infancia. Pero no tenía la energía ni fuerza necesaria, enterró el rostro en las piernas de Roy y continuó llorando.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **VÍCTIMAS Y VICTIMARIOS**

Maes entró a la sala de espera y encontró a Roy con la camisa sucia y el cabello revuelto, sostenía sin mucho entusiasmo una taza de café frío y miraba hacia el vacío. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre derrotado. Ese fue el momento en que para Maes, Edward Elric pasó a ser algo más que el nombre de un adolescente agresivo, víctima y victimario de un conflicto armado que no tenía nada que ver con él cuando empezó. Sino un niño capaz de mover emociones tan profundas en su amigo que ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuvieran ahí.

—Luces como si te hubieran vomitado encima— bromeó Maes yendo a sentarse a su lado y extendiéndole una bolsa con ropa. Conocía de sobras la manía de Roy por su aspecto físico, permanecer horas con aquel atuendo había requerido un gran esfuerzo por su parte.

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Vivo. Sus defensas están muy bajas y su cuerpo no tiene resistencia contra este variante de influenza. Quieren mantenerlo un par de días vigilado antes de devolvérmelo.

—Glacier se quedó con Elysia, vendrá mañana a verlo.

Roy asintió sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Pero él que ese niño casi haya muerto en tus brazos no es lo que te tiene de esta manera. ¿Qué es?

—Todo este tiempo había visto a Ed como un adolescente peculiar, inteligente y rebelde. Hoy descubrí que es un niño y eso fue…

—¿Horrible?

Maes reprimió la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios ante la expresión sorprendida de Roy.

—Uno piensa que tener un hijo será como en las películas, risas, fiestas de cumpleaños, paseos por el parque, baños de burbujas calientes. Pero nadie te prepara para el momento en que te entregan a ese pedacito de ser humano y lo cargas por primera vez y descubres que tu trabajo no es sólo amarlo, también debes mantenerlo a saldo del mundo y la idea es jodidamente aterradora porque eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo.

—Edward no es mi hijo ni es un bebe— aclaró Roy.

—No, pero es un niño que te recuerda a ti a tu edad y no quieres que termine como tú.

—Yo soy un buen tipo.

—Uno que ahoga sus penas en alcohol y huye de cualquier relación estable.

—Nunca dije que fuera un hombre excelente.

Roy esbozó una sonrisa cansada y le dio un trago al café frío.

—Llamó a su Madre como cualquier niño lo haría, ¿sabes? Tiene miedo de mí.

—Le teme al mundo Roy y no le culpó, la vida no ha sido muy amable con ese muchacho. ¿Cómo eras a su edad?

—Yo…—su amigo lo pensó un segundo antes de asentir—. Yo besaba el suelo que Madame pisaba, hacía todo lo que me ordenará. Era bastante imberbe y pequeño para mi edad, pero creo que hasta ahí llegan las semejanzas con Ed, no tenía ese fuego ni esa angustia y aunque mi infancia fue un asco, tampoco atravesé por el infierno por el que Ed paso— pauso un segundo para reflexionar—. Todavía no es tarde para Ed— añadió Roy—. Sé que ha hecho cosas que haría que se nos revolviera el estomago, pero…quiero ayudarlo.

—Entonces hazlo. No le pidas permiso ni esperes que él te abra la puerta, entra por la ventana o haz un hoyo en el techo si quieres. No te dejaremos solo, nosotros te ayudaremos.

—Parece que estuviéramos hablando de un animal terrorífico.

—¿Qué adolescente no lo es?


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

UN LUGAR

 _Edward entró a la tienda de campaña, en su mano derecha sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado, en la izquierda una bolsa de tela de la que escurría sangre. Escupió al suelo y fingió indiferencia, no había tiempo para los sentimentalismos ni remordimientos; si tuviera que elegir entre el hombre anónimo que acababa de sacrificar y su hermano enfermo no dudaría ni un segundo, porque en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo podría perderlo todo._

 _—Las tropas avanzan hacia el Norte, esperan un cargamento de armas de Amestris dentro de dos semanas; su gente peleará, se resiste a abandonar sus tierras. Conseguí un par de nombres de civiles que le apoyan y un mapa de la ruta que planean seguir. Lo expuse a detalle en mi reporte. El prisionero continúa con vida por si desea que le haga una pregunta en especial._

 _Arrojó a los pies de su Comandante la bolsa manchada de sangre, dentro estaban los tres dedos y la oreja que le había arrancado al prisionero antes de que se decidiera a hablar, sus gritos de dolor y desesperación todavía resonaban dentro de su cabeza, pasarían semanas antes de que tuviera una noche completa de sueño._

 _—Confío en que hayas hecho un buen trabajo._

 _El hombre acostado sobre un viejo catre le arrojó una bolsa de plástico con medicamentos, los atrapó al aire y lanzó un suspiro de alivio; poco importaba sino volvía a dormir en toda su vida mientras Al se recuperará de su enfermedad y continuará viviendo._

 _—Pero esta noche hace demasiado frío, ¿no lo crees, Acero?_

 _Sonrió con amargura y se quitó las botas y el abrigo antes de inclinarse sobre el cuerpo sucio y maloliente de su Comandante, rodear el cuello sudoroso del hombre y besarlo en los labios._

 _—Supongo que podremos calentarnos juntos— murmuró al oído sintiendo asco de sí mismo. ¿Qué diría su Madre si lo viera, con doce años y siendo la puta favorita del Comandante? Seguramente lo odiaría, se lo merecía; aquel país desértico y muerto era todo lo que se merecía, pero tenía que sacar a Alphonse de ahí, haría cualquier cosa…_

 _—¡Dime cuanto te gusta!— le gritó el Comandante dándole una bofetada que le devolvió a la realidad._

 _—No me gusta, Señor— susurró con complicidad—. Me encanta._

 _Y mientras el hombre se desabrochaba sus pantalones y él se despojaba de los suyos se fue preparando para el ya conocido dolor._

 _Alphonse sólo tendría que resistir un poco más, ya tenía sus medicinas, apenas terminará con su trabajo se las daría y por las mañanas todo estaría bien…_

—Odio el blanco— murmuró llevándose una mano a la dolorida cabeza.

No tenía nada en contra de los hospitales, habitaciones limpias y cómodas donde recuperarse eran un lujo que jamás despreciaría, pero no entendía esa obsesión porque todo fuera blanco, paredes, sabanas, uniformes; sólo verlo le provocaba nauseas.

Recapitulando ideas, había accedido a ir con Roy, se sintió mal en el taxi y le vomitó encima. Joder, vaya que tenía un talento especial para arruinar las cosas. El hombre ya no sólo tenía que cargar con un huérfano víctima de guerra, carterista y futuro delincuente, sino con uno enfermo que se desmayaba en plena acera.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó una enfermera que pasó por el pasillo y lo vio despierto.

—Bien.

—No tienes buena cara.

—La he tenido mucho peores— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, señaló con la mirada a la bolsa de suero casi vacía—. ¿Puedes quitármelo?

—Claro, iré a buscar al médico de cabecera que lleva tu caso.

No recordaba la última vez que había enfermado, supuso que en Ishval nunca fue importante; si había que marchar, tuvieras fiebre, vomito o diarrea nunca era un impedimento; había visto a muchos correr hasta morir. Nunca había medicamentos y si acaso llegaban a conseguirse sus precios eran astronómicos. Él había aprendido desde muy joven que era atractivo y siempre se acercaba a las figuras de poder, aquellas que con un contoneo de caderas o un aleteo de pestañas le conseguiría medicinas o comidas para su hermano y él. Había sido una puta del Ejército, no se enorgullecía, pero de otra manera Al y él no habrían sobrevivido.

El médico llegó acompañado de Roy.

El hombre le hizo algunas preguntas, le tomó los signos vitales y le dio algunas recomendaciones, antes decirle que podía ir a casa.

No le recomendaban salir de casa durante el próximo mes a menos que fuera necesario y si presentaba otra crisis tendrían que traerlo de inmediato al hospital, su sistema inmunológico no estaba habituado a aquella variedad de influenza ni al clima de Amestris. El médico le miró con una mezcla de extrañeza y compasión y si, sentía el cuerpo como si un automóvil le hubiera pasado encima, la cabeza igual que le hubieran golpeado con un bate y el estómago revuelto, pero no dejaba entrever ningún malestar; las debilidades se las guardaba para sí mismo siempre que podía.

—Gracias por todo, Doctor— le dijo Roy.

El médico se quedó con él mientras Roy iba a pagar la factura.

—No me subiré a eso— dijo cuando vio a Roy regresar con una silla de ruedas—. Todavía me queda algo de dignidad.

El hombre suspiró con cansancio, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó sobre la silla.

—¡Maldito!

—Gracias Roy por evitar que me rompa la cabeza— contestó el aludido sonriendo suavemente—. Me alegro de que estés bien ¡Vámonos!


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **GENOCIDA O ÁNGEL**

¿Hace cuántos días que Roy no tomaba alcohol? Al menos una semana. Los mismos días que llevaba sin ver la luz del Sol ni fumar un cigarrillo, odiaba que su casa apestara a humo.

Cambió el paño húmedo de la frente de Ed y vigiló el sueño nervioso del adolescente, era el cuarto día desde que habían vuelto del Hospital y la fiebre sólo remitía por momentos, pensó en volver, pero le dijeron que era normal. Sólo debía de procurar que comiera constantemente y se mantuviera hidratado, tarea complicada considerando que el muchacho dormía la mayor parte del día y sufría accesos de nauseas casi todo el tiempo. Apenas había salido de su habitación desde que volvieron, Ed insistía en que no lo necesitaba; lo dejó sólo para ir al supermercado y cuando regresó lo encontró inconsciente en el cuarto de baño. Lo que más le molestaba era la expresión indiferente del mocoso, nunca se quejaba ni le pedía ninguna cosa, ni siquiera un vaso de agua. Era como si nada le importara, ni siquiera su propio bienestar.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— le preguntó el quinto día recién despertó de su siesta de la tarde.

—Me meteré en problemas si mueres. Come— le extendió un tazón de sopa y Ed lo miró como le estuviera dando el Santo Grial, quién sabe, quizás para el chico lo fuera—. ¿Tan terrible fueron las cosas allá?

Ed esbozó una sonrisa amarga y miró al tazón.

—Hay personas que matarían por este tazón, literalmente, quizás yo lo habría hecho. Si supieras lo que he hecho no cuidarías de mí.

Roy suspiró con cansancio, los adolescentes eran complicados, victimas del mundo, incomprendidos de su tiempo; pero Edward parecía ir contra corriente, él creía ser el victimario, no se veía como un superviviente o una víctima, sino como un verdugo y tarde o temprano la culpa acabaría por destruirlo.

—No lo sé ni me importa, lo único que me interesa es que comas esa sopa.

Ed tomó la cuchara y la bebió en silencio, el mero instinto de supervivencia lo mantendría de pie.

—Aunque no he disfrutado de la tarea de cuidar de un bebé, la oferta qué te hice en la cafetería sigue en pie. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Venganza.

—Contra quienes.

—Contra los que me arrebataron todo.

—¿Y cómo la planeas obtener?

—No lo sé.

Y por un momento, sólo un par de segundos los ojos del muchacho se mostraron dudosos y temerosos, en lugar de aguerridos y furioso.

—Pero lo descubriré— añadió.

—¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?

Ed pareció dudar un segundo antes contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, habló con firmeza.

—Poder. Cuando tienes el suficiente poder puedes decidir sobre la vida de los seres humanos, te conviertes en una especia de Dios. Dime Roy— y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Estás dispuesto a apoyar a alguien que podría convertirse en un futuro en un genocida?

En la voz de Ed no estaba la locura propia de los maniáticos que terminan por caer víctimas de su propia soberbia, ni siquiera la de los hombres que fantasean con cosas que nunca podrán alcanzar; sino una dura convicción en que no importaba lo que tendría que hacer para conseguir sus objetivos.

Por un momento se asustó, pero después se dijo que Ed no era más que un niño con sueños de grandeza, mientras que algunos mocosos sonaban con ser agentes secretos él fantaseaba con erigirse en Dios, dada su difícil infancia se le podía perdonar. Necesitaba ayuda, crecería y el mundo ya no le parecería tan tortuoso.

—Genocida o ángel salvador, mi palabra sigue en pie, te ayudaré a vivir tu vida, lo que hagas con ella depende de ti.

Ed asintió con gesto aprehensivo.

—Tarde o temprano te lo devolveré, es una promesa.

Le extendió la mano y se dieron un apretón de manos.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **PERSONA IMPORTANTE**

Ed miró el pequeño parque con asombro, no era tan grande como los de Central, pero tenía un encanto especial, no sabía a qué atribuirlo, pero esté le gustaba más, las risas de los niños se escuchaban con mayor claridad y el tráfico de la ciudad era un concepto casi inexistente.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho— asintió con entusiasmo ante la pregunta de Roy y corrió a ver un puñado de mariposas que flotaban encima de unos rosales amarillos. Sabía que no debía mostrarse tan entusiasmado ante un adulto, pero aunque le costará admitirlo y jamás lo dijera en voz alta, empezaba a sospechar que Roy no era como los otros hombres que había conocido. Por supuesto que él no era tan estúpido como para creer que todos los hombres eran malos y las mujeres eran buenas, el mundo y los seres humanos estaban llenos de matices y a través de los años los había conocido casi todos. Roy no lo lastimaría, si hubiera querido hacerlo le habían sobrado razones, había estado tan enfermo que había días en que apenas podía sostener un libro, incluso tuvo que soportar la humillación de que le ayudará a llegar al baño, pero más allá de depositarlo con cuidado y asegurarse de que no caería antes de cerrar y esperar afuera, no había intentado ningún otro movimiento. Además Roy no le miraba con lascivia ni lujuria, a veces le lanzaba miradas de compasión, otras de fastidio, pero la mayor parte del tiempo parecía como si comprendiera por lo que estaba pasando.

Y lo cuidó durante todo un mes.

Era la primera vez que salían de la casa y se sentía genial, había enfermado antes, pero desde que tenía ocho años no recordaba haber descansado correctamente por un periodo tan largo, la energía se le desbordaba y los músculos agarrotados ansiaban movimiento.

—Le llaman la Ciudad de las flores— le explicó Roy inclinándose a su lado.

—Qué originales— comentó observando las flores decorando cada banqueta.

—Bueno, es más original que dividir el país por bloques y sectores.

—También en el Ejército brillan por su ideas— replicó acariciando los pétalos de una rosa.

—¿Quizás deberías unirte al Ejército ya que estás tan dotado de imaginación?

—Lo haré cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad— respondió Ed encogiéndose de hombros— o antes si consigo adelantar lo suficiente en mi carrera universitaria. He descuidado mucho mis estudios, pero…— se mordió el labio inferior y disfrutó con el rostro de desconcierto de Roy—. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara hombre?— preguntó disfrutando de la situación—. He investigado lo suficiente como para saber que la única forma de ser alguien en este país es trabajando para El Estado y mientras más alto sea tu rango más exitoso serás.

—Para ascender no basta con sentarse tras un escritorio y hacer un papeleo, debes de mancharte las manos y…

Ed observó cómo Roy se veía las manos y negaba con la cabeza para sí mismo.

—Asesinar personas— completo Ed sin rastro de sonrisa—. Lo sé y no tengo problemas con ello. Supongo que tengo un lugar reservado en el infierno, un par de muertes más sólo me hará llegar más rápido.

—¿Y si mueres?

—Habré fracasado— murmuró sintiéndose cansado de pronto, estaban entrando a terrenos peligrosos—. Le habré fallado.

—¿A quién?

—A Alphonse…

—¿Quién es Alphonse?

—Al es…— dudó si contarle a Roy de su hermano, a veces sentía que era como si nunca hubiera existido, nadie a excepción de él lo recordaba—. Él era mí…

Lo siguiente que supo fue que algo le golpeó por detrás y lo tiró al suelo, dejándolo atontado por un par de segundos.

—¡Lo siento!— gritó una voz infantil a lo lejos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó otra voz un tanto preocupada.

Se levantó con la cabeza dolorida.

—Creo que si— respondió masajeándose el cráneo—. Las he tenido peores.

Dos chicos rubios le veían.

El menor con angustia, el segundo con descaro. Casi parecía culparlo por haberse interceptado en el camino de la pelota. Recogió la pelota y se la entregó al pequeño, le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira al mayor de los muchachos.

—Yo soy Ed— se presentó—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Russell.

—Bien Russell— le advirtió— te daré un consejo, deja de ver a las personas de esa manera sino quieres que a ese bonito rostro tuyo le pase algo. ¡Vámonos, Roy!— exclamó sin molestarse en observar la reacción de los demás.

Se sintió como un matón de quinta, pero la vida le había enseñado que no podía dejarse intimidar por nada ni nadie, jamás, eso incluía a los chiquillos, creía…

Roy caminaba a su lado.

—Al menos no le rompiste el brazo— comentó haciendo referencia al incidente con los chicos en el albergue.

—Si se hubiera quedado quieto le habría roto sólo el dedo, esa era mi intención original; el que le fracturará el brazo fue en parte su culpa.

—Literalmente eres como el hijo que nadie desearía tener.

Ed sonrió, era cierto y agradecía el hecho de que Roy no le juzgara como todos los otros adultos que conocía en Amestris, incluso Glacier.

—Alphonse era una persona importante para mí— le dijo en voz baja.


End file.
